


Calculus

by loserwithapencil



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Crushes, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Tutoring, because hes too distracted by the cute guy in the front row, crutchie and jack are roommates, davey is studying political science, failing student jack kelly, i love crutchie, jack has to take a required credit in calculus and needless to say hes failing, jack is an art student, jack thinks davids pretty, javid - Freeform, pure fluff, they go out for coffee, tutor david jacobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserwithapencil/pseuds/loserwithapencil
Summary: Jack Kelly was an art student. He didn't need calculus. It was a stupid class and that's why he was failing it. Surely it wasn't because he would stop taking notes every class to draw sketches of the pretty boy near the front of the room. And of course he wasn't still failing because the pretty boy just so happened to be his assigned tutor. No, Jack Kelly was failing calculus because it was a dumb class, no matter how much his roommate insisted it was because he had a crush on the boy.





	Calculus

Jack Kelly did not think he would be living in his own apartment when he first entered college. He was majorly focusing on art and painting classes, trying desperately to not drown in debt and was just barely getting by for a long time until his friend Crutchie came along and asked to be roommates. Now Jack was living in an apartment that was able to actually buy food everyday and he was able to actually go to college and paint in preparation for an eventual career. 

Jack Kelly did not expect to find his best inspiration in the boy that was in his math class. 

Part of the scholarship deal he had formed with the school was that he would take a basic calculus class for a year along with his art classes and a few other things, given the time and credits the university deemed necessary. Jack hated math and everything he didn’t understand about it. 

“Math don’t need no letters, it's already confusin’ enough.” He would say over and over. 

So, needless to say, having to go into math on the first day of the year only set Jack up with low expectations. 

He was pleasantly surprised. 

Walking into math, he sighed and sunk down into a seat near the back middle area. He smiled at the nearest pretty girl and the nearest cute looking guy and pulled out a worn, beat up notebook, that regardless of being new, was already suffering through the spot in Jack’s bag. Five seconds in and he was already far off track, not even remembering he was supposed to be looking at numbers. The lecture started and a tall, tightly wound woman with a bun to match, started droning on and on about “i” and imaginary figures. Jack barely had any time to focus on why “i” meant anything at all in numbers, let alone why it was the root of -1, because he was caught off guard by the prettiest boy he’d ever seen sitting near the front. He couldn't help it, the boy was right in his peripheral vision, just right there! 

The boy had untamed, wavy dark hair that fell starkly in contrast to his light skin. He was thin and kinda boney, but looked like he might be able to stand his ground if he needed to. His eyes were blue, Jack thought though he could barely tell from the distance he was at. He had huge glasses, the kind that were mostly circular and were framed at the top, but not at the bottom. Jack was thrown off his usual casual demeanor and games. He knew that he had to capture this moment a lot more than he had to capture the practice equations being scribbled on the front board. So, with one lonely, forgotten “i” written in the corner of the page and under the title “Imaginary #s”, Jack began to draw the pretty boy near the front of the room. He started with a basic face shape, trying to figure out the exact curves and angles of his head. He added his soft looking and wavy hair. Next came the thin mouth, curved slightly in vague interest (at math??) and his wide eyes behind his glasses. He added his nose, which was cute in is opinion, and the rough outline of shoulders covered by a navy blue sweater. 

Jack smiled to himself, thus beginning the downward spiral into, well, failing beginner’s calculus. 

Jack followed that drawing with two more, one that took up a large part of the page, and left a small part for a few roughly scribbled notes that he had little to no understanding of. The next day came with more of the same situation. Now, with absolutely no knowledge of what “i” meant or why it was relevant, Jack had to figure out how to divide them in a new lesson. So he stuck the eraser end of is pencil in his mouth and buckled down to actually learn. He scribbled down the title written on the board and sniffled once, before leaning back and appreciating the three minutes he had before class officially would begin. Amidst all the kids strolling in, carrying on different conversations, was pretty boy from before. He was speed walking in, almost like he was worried he would be late despite the three extra minutes. Jack smiled. He could give in for three minutes, then he would buckle down. He started sketching a rough head shape and some bouncy curls before starting his face. The bell rung, startling him into the real world.

Well, he couldn't just leave the drawing half finished.

Rough hands scribbled rougher sketches for 50 minutes straight. Pretty boy raising his hand, pretty boy pushing up his glasses, pretty boy chewing on his pen which he had no goddamn right to do in Jack’s opinion. 

By the end of class, Jack still had no idea what he was supposed to be learning in calculus. 

After a week it was starting to get out of hand. 

There would be half of one decent line of notes, maybe an equation or two, but they were always surrounded by insane amounts of doodles and sketches of the one boy. Sometimes there would even be a problem with an equal sign and simply no answer after it because the one boy would fix his glasses or run a hand through his hair and Jack would just have to capture it. He could always just google the answers to the homework later. This little infatuation was harmless.

After almost a month, it was no longer harmless.

“Jack Kelly, please see me after class.” 

“Shit.” Jack grunted under his breath. 

As the rest of the class dispersed and left the room, Jack stayed and approached the professor with a charming smile and casual persona. 

“Well, hello Mrs. What seems to be the problem?” Play dumb. Play dumb. Play dumb.

“You’re failing my class.” There it is.

“Listen, I’m so sorry, but I’m just so easily distracted. I’ll really work it out.” Jack cocked his head to the side and shrugged a bit.

“I know you’ll work it out because I’m giving you a tutor.” Jack Kelly don't need no tutor. 

“A tutor? I respect you and all, but I don't think I need no tutor Mrs-” She raised her hand up in a stop motion. 

“I’ll hear no more. I’ll be getting tutoring applications in tomorrow and I’ll pick one that I think would be best suited to you and your needs. You’ll meet with them as you see fit and if I see it isn’t working out or that you aren't meeting regularly enough, I’ll take it into my own hands.”

“Mrs-”

“Be thankful I’m giving you so much independence here Mr. Kelly. I’ll see you tomorrow, in class,” she gave him a warning glance, “and attentive.”

And that was the end of that debate. 

So Jack walked home.

“I don't need no tutor! I’m smart! If it weren't for that pretty boy in the front row I’d have an A in calculus!” Jack yelled, slamming the door behind him and throwing his bag down.

“What are you on about Jack?” 

“Crutchie, there’s this guy in my calc class with the prettiest face you’ve ever seen, sitting there right in my peripheral and my teacher still expects me to be passing her class.”

“A teacher’s general wish is for their students to be passing their classes, regardless of some guy in the class that can't keep his hands to himself, Jack.” Crutchie said over his shoulder, stirring around a pot of mac and cheese on the stove. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Jack waved him off, sitting at the table and slamming his calculus “notes” on the counter in front of him.

“Lemme see your notes and I can help you out.” Crutchie said between small scoffs and giggles. 

“My notes are a bit lackluster, buddy.” 

“I’ve made something out of nothing before and I’ll do it again.” Crutchie smiled full heartedly and grabbed the worn out notebook from the counter, flipping through it. His smile only grew. “Okay, I know I said something out of nothing, but this is really just nothing. Cute though.”

“Ain’t he?”

“I meant you, but sure. Jack, you really like him don't you?”

“Well, I’ve never met the guy, but sure. He’s good lookin’.” Crutchie scoffed, sliding the notebook back over and turning the stove off. 

“Dinner’s done.”

The next day was hellish. The teacher gave Jack a look moments into his arrival to class, warning him to stay focused. He gritted his teeth and sat down, ready to prove that he didn’t need no tutor. Of course, 30 seconds later, pretty boy walked in wearing a gray tee shirt, slouching, with his usual steaming cup of coffee and Jack pretty much gave in.

So what? Calculus would be pretty boy time and drawing from reference practice and tutoring could be calculus time. 

End of class rolled around and this philosophy wasn’t shaken. Not even when the teacher called Jack’s name at the end of class and pulled him to the side. As everyone left the room, she tightened her bun and straightened her posture a bit. 

“Mr. Jacobs!” She called out.

Pretty boy glanced up from his bag and straightened up as well, strolling up to the same desk Jack was at.

“Yes?” Oh my god, his voice.

“Mr. Jacobs here will be your tutor, Kelly. Figured it was better him than a pretty girl you could be distracted by.” Jack scoffed at the irony. Pretty boy rolled his eyes too. Jack made eye contact and tried desperately to regain any sort of charm he previously had.

“Jack.” He stuck out his hand.

“David.” And now Jack was shaking his hand. 

“You are excused.” The teacher waved them off. 

“Here, let me just grab my bag and we can maybe grab a coffee or something? Talk about tutoring plans?” David pointed back toward his stuff and grabbed his bag before glancing up at Jack, clearly expecting an answer. 

“”Yeah, sure. Sounds good.” Jake summoned all his suave nature and charming exterior.

“Okay.” David smiled. “Ready?”

“Yep.” David began walking out of the class, right next to Jack, close enough that Jack could finally tell that his eyes were most definitely blue. Very bright and very strikingly blue. 

“So, tell me about yourself. What do you major in?” David kindly smiled over at him, albeit a bit awkwardly. Jack nearly swooned.

“I'm majoring in art. I mainly paint scenery and stills, but I do draw and paint people too sometimes. That’s kinda why math is beating me out right now. Not really a math guy.” David chuckled. 

“Math is easy once you get the hang of it I swear. Have you ever put your paintings anywhere?” 

“I used to paint scenery and backdrops for my mom’s theater shows. I’ll probably do some more of those when I go back for the summer. Other than painting, I play a little piano and draw some more. Other than that, I do really much of nothing.” Jack smiled and laughed up at David, trying to make some sort of resemblance of a good impression. David laughed happily and smiled to himself, making Jack happy for a good moment.

“I play piano too. Probably not as well as you, since you grew up in a theater, but I do.”

He played piano. This boy was a dream.

“Hey, I bet you're pretty good! What do you major in?” Looking good probably. That or something smart.

“Political science.” Yep, something smart. 

“Ah, something smart. Suits a fella like you, being a tutor and all.” 

“Yeah sure, but you can't show off political science like you can paintings and drawings.” David smiled again, reaching out and holding the door open to the coffee shop so Jack could walk in. 

“Ah, what a gentleman.” Jack strolled in and up to the counter, David following behind, blushing outside of Jack’s unnoticing gaze.

“So Davey, what’s your order? I’ll pay since you’re so graciously tutoring me today.” 

“Just a plain coffee with a little bit of milk, please. Are you sure you wanna pay?”

“Yeah, it's no problem.” Jack brushed it off, hoping this would lead to a little bit of a hint from David that he was into Jack or at least just gay. The two grabbed a table and sat across from each other, taking a few sips of their individual coffees and sighing at the same time before chuckling.

“Alright.” David said, breaking the silence. “Let’s start with lesson one I guess? We got a whole chapter’s worth of calculus to cover so the beginning is probably the best place to start. How about you show me your notes?” 

Oh no.

“My notes are real bad Davey, I don't think they’ll be useful.”

“Well, I want to see what you got out of the first few lessons. I’m sure it's not too bad Jack.” 

Oh no, no, no.

“Can I be honest with ya Davey? I barely even take notes. They won't be worth looking at.”

“Jack.” Davey smiled encouragingly. “I’m your tutor. I'm in the same class. Even my notes go awry from time to time.”

A half lie was better than a full lie. A little hyperbole never hurt anyone, it just made lives easier. And in this case, a half lie was way easier than the full truth and a whole lot less embarrassing. 

“All I do in class is draw, if I’m being honest.” There was a moment of tense silence before David tilted his head to the side and made Jack’s heart melt. 

“Why don't you show me your drawings?”

“Huh?”

“We weren't gonna get much tutoring done anyways. We can always start tomorrow and the chapter test isn't until two weeks from now. I doubt we’ll get anything done until you’re more comfortable and you should show me your drawings.”

There had to be one that wasn't of David. 

“Sure. Just one or two though.” Jack smiled and held up a finger to warn him jokingly. He pulled out his worn blue notebook and flipped through the pages and much to Jack’s disappointment, they were almost all of him. He flipped through for a few extra seconds before getting to a page with a few sketches of some of the other kids in his class, probably on a day where David, and this was rare, missed class. Jack handed over the book and watched his expression as he smiled and his eyes glazed over in wonder. 

“Jack, these are amazing.” Jack scoffed modestly. “No, seriously. You’re really good! These are the kids in our class.”

“They’re just scribbles.” He paused. “I usually draw from life. In calculus, nothing's got much life besides the other students.” David chuckled before looking at Jack over his glasses.

“You ever draw me?” He smiled a bit.

Silence.

If Jack says no, it’ll make it seem like Jack isn't interested in David, which is decidedly untrue. If he says yes, that’ll be, well, that’ll be a risk.

Jack’s always been kinda risky. 

“Sometimes.” David looked up suddenly, a bit taken aback. He blushed and Jack desperately tried not to notice. 

“Really?” Jack couldn’t miss the small trace of hopefulness. He nodded. “Can I, uh, can I see them?” 

“Sure.” Jack pulled the notebook, turned sketchbook, back and flipped through the thirty or so pages of doodles before landing on one that wasn't too embarrassing. It was three pictures. One close up of him smiling in profile, one of him crunched up in concentration over his notes that was a bit more loosely drawn, and one more, a bit more detailed and intricate, of him at an angle, nonchalant, but interested in what was going on around him. 

Sure they were a bit more detailed than the others and there were a bit more of them, but Jack could play it off if he thought it was weird. 

“Jack.” 

“What?” Jack glanced up at David for a second, to see his reaction, only to be struck by his face, coated in surprise and flattery.

“Well, I don't know what to say. These are, these are really so good. I'm flattered. I don't look anything like th-”

Silence.

“What?” Jack fully looked up now, tilting his head at David, who was blushing furiously. “What, Dave?”

“You think I’m pretty?” David said, mumbling down toward the paper, trying to contain a rather large grin.

“What?” Jack jumped a bit, eyes widening. “Davey, you sure that coffee ain’t too strong?” Jack laughed nervously.

“Well, you wrote it right here.” Jack jumped, knocking the table and reaching for the book. He grabbed it and pulled it over to himself scanning the page over and blocking out the other boys, gorgeous, but unuseful laughter. Sure enough, in the top corner, right by the sketch of Davey smiling, in scratchy letters was “damn pretty boy”. Next to that was half a complex ratio. 

“I dunno what came over me. Sorry, if this made ya uncomfortable.” Jack crossed his finger as a brief moment passed. David looked up and, still blushing, let his grin take over.

“I think it's kinda cute. You draw me a lot more pretty than I am, that’s for sure.” Cute. Jack could work with cute. Was he calling Jack cute? 

Ah, screw it.

“What would you say to letting me draw you some more? Maybe over coffee? Coffee in a date way, not in a calculus way?” Davey nervously looked down.

“Well, what would you say if I said yes to that, but instead of waiting an awkward three days of me panicking over whether you actually mean it and like me, we just get another two coffees right now?” Jack laughed, more to himself than Davey and opened his sketchbook up to a new page. 

“Not in a calculus way?”

“Not in a calculus way.” Davey confirmed. 

“For sure?” Jack was teasing him now.

“For sure.” 

And with that, David got up to order two more coffees and Jack sketched the all too familiar lines of his face. 

So what? Calculus would be pretty boy time and drawing from reference practice and tutoring could be the same thing.

He could always just retake the class.


End file.
